Scarlet Void
by Lady Void
Summary: Well Scarlet is my own creation third year hogwarts and dating Sirius Black. What happens I've yet to decide. Tell me what you think! This is only a practise to learn about fa fic!
1. Letters to Sirius

It was drawing near the end of the summer and Scarlet Void sat in her room writing a letter to fellow Griffindor and long-term boyfriend Sirius Black. She hadn't seen him since her birthday party on 31st July when she had invited most of the third year, going on fourth Griffindors plus several Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs Hogwarts students. That had been a good night she thought dreamily shame lily Evans one of her best friends, but total nutter and friend of Slytherins (!!!, Slytherins of all people!) had insisted on bringing that grease ball Snape. She shuddered; she could not see what she found in him. If it hadn't been for him hers' and Sirius's night would have been perfect, they had just been making there way up to the bedroom when along came Snape and started yelling at Sirius, neither could abide each other. and well that ruined his mood, she hadn't wanted the first time to be so strained so they rejoined the rest of the part downstairs.  
  
She cleared her mind and concentrated on her letter again.  
  
I13th August 03 'Dear Sirius' she wrote  
  
I'm missing you dreadfully; I can't wait till we get back from Hogwarts to see you! I'm going to Diagon Alley on the 24th if you want to come and meet me before then. Buying some last minute provisions for school, i.e. Dungbombs! Bring the rest of the marauders if you like. Haven't seen anyone in ages. Lily is meeting me there, if you have to persuade James to come, I'm sure that will help! How's your holiday gone? Have your parents been driving you mad as usual? Don't worry, not long till we can escape back to school. The whole family has been round visiting us, believe me, not fun! Hardly a chance to escape by my self and that summer assignment!!! I should really get it done unless I want to start the term off with another week of detentions. I didn't get the chance to thank-you for my birthday present, its gorgeous; it matches Griffindor colours as well as my name and birthstone!!! I enjoyed my party, it was fun! Although I do wish lily hadn't bought the stupid slime ball Snape. Anyway please come to Diagon Alley. Love always Scarlet /i (She also signed her name with a kiss of scarlet lipstick)  
  
She then went downstairs to find her owl. "Frosty" she said to her sleek silver owl "Will you deliver this to Sirius black? And wait for his reply." The owl hopped impatiently as she tried to tie the message to his leg. "Will you bloody keep still" she sighed exasperated. Frosty gave a hoot of indignation before allowing her to put it in place and then he flew eagerly out the window. She then walked into the living room and was herded by a group of young cousins into playing hide and sneak, a popular wizarding game for young children. 'My god' she thought as she finally escaped, 'I'll go insane if I can't get away soon.'  
  
Luckily she didn't have to wait along time as later that night she heard frosty at her window. She opened it and read Sirius' reply.  
  
IScarlet  
  
You would not believe how much I want to leave this place. Its all Regulas this Regulas that. You know how my parents are. I can't wait to see you also -glad you liked your present. James has invited me to his place I'm going tomorrow. He wants to know if you would like to come. Please do! Lily will be there! We can have some fun, James' parents are very nice and Remus will be coming soon but I think Peter is away on holiday with his family. Send your reply to James' place if you can come (or if you can't) Love Sirius/I  
  
Her heart leapt at this message; thank God she could escape here and have some fun, with Sirius and all her best friends. Luckily her mother didn't need much persuading, her hands where full enough with all there guests and she was reasonably pleased to have the number cut down. So she wrote her reply.  
  
IJames and Sirius  
  
Would love to come, if you don't mind me there. I'll get there (Floo powder) sometime tomorrow afternoon. Can't wait to see you Scarlet/I  
  
And she sent Frosty out for his second task that day. "Take it to James Potter" she said. And then went to bed..  
  
The next morning she received a reply.  
  
IScarlet  
  
Great, Cant wait to see you. Sirius and James. /I  
  
She packed her Hogwarts trunk as she was not planning on coming back this holiday with all the essentials she would need, robes, muggle clothes school books, not to mention her various prank books. She, like Sirius enjoyed a good prank and this had been what drew them together as friends in first year and now as boyfriend, girlfriend they still enjoyed playing various tricks on some of the poor unsuspecting -and suspecting staff, not to mention Snape. The filling her purse with money went to say goodbye to her parents and sprinkling floo powder into the fireplace she dragged her trunk behind her and yelled out "12 Stone Court" and she felt a tingling sensation before she immerged into the bright lights of James' house.  
  
bRight well really this is just a tester on here but please tell me what you think and I'll try and add some more when I can./b 


	2. James' house

She stepped out of the fireplace and dusted the soot off her cloak, lugging her trunk behind her. "Phew" she said sighing heavily and looking round her, 12 Stone Court appeared to be a lovely sunny house on a wizarding street, which was highly unusual in itself.  
  
"Helloooo!" she yelled not wanting to intrude without warning that she was there. She heard several loud thumps on the stairs and Sirius appeared slightly breathless but beaming at her, she smiled back and then wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed passionately. They heard a wolf whistle from behind them and there was James also grinning.  
  
Scarlet span around and threw her arms around him clinging on.  
  
"Ummm. Right." said an amused James trying to push her away "Sirius, would you please remove your girlfriend from me, she is starting to freak me out" he said looking down at a beaming Scarlet who fell away laughing.  
  
"Its sooo good to see you guys!" she declared enthusiastically and then dived in for another snog from Sirius who was overcome by the approach and fell back onto the sofa, with her falling on top of him.  
  
"Ow" he said " God Scarlet are you on happy pills or something?"  
  
She just grinned and wrapped her arms tighter round his neck before covering his face in kisses. "Awww I'm sorry did I hurt little baby Siri!" she mocked him. He threw her playful punch and she tumbled off the sofa still smiling.  
  
"Really girl, what are you on? Maybe I could try some. would help me get over the trauma of being called baby Siri by my girlfriend" groaned Sirius  
  
"Oh I'm sorry baby Si." she stopped, Sirius had thrown her a scathing look which silenced her ".Sirius" she finished  
  
"Really doesn't do a lot for a mans ego you know?!?"  
  
"But your not a man, you're just a little Ba.. Okay, Okay I'll stop now" she grinned meekly as James and Sirius both stared coolly at her.  
  
"After all I don't want to get into trouble just after I arrive here" she giggled, "Oh what should I do with my trunk?"  
  
"I'll take it " said James as he heaved it " My God girl what do you have in here? Baby Siri give me a hand!"  
  
Scarlet laughed whilst baby Siri (stupid characters. got me at it now -yes I'm sorry Sirius!) showered him in ice cold looks and together they heaved the trunk up the stairs and dragged it into a room.  
  
"You and Lily are in here" Said James "Mum wasn't so keen on the idea of us being in altogether" He grinned "especially when we warned her you played tricks as much as Sirius did. Which reminds me. MUM!!! Scarlets here!"  
  
"Oh so that's why the racket increased even more, I don't know why I said I'd put up with five of you. Still from what I can gather Lily and Remus appear to be the sensible ones so it shouldn't get too much louder" said Mrs Potter half cheerfully half hopefully, "Its nice to meet you Scarlet" she said shaking her hand.  
  
"Likewise Mrs Potter" replied Scarlet altogether cheerfully and very energetically shook the anxious woman's hand. Mrs Potter backed away somewhat nervously from her, "Well dear, if there is anything you need just tell me". "Thank-you" she said "But I'm sure I'll be fine with these two around!" her smile grew bigger  
  
James nudged Sirius and lowered his voice "Ummm Sirius. she is really freaking me out. and my mum by the look of things. How can she smile that much and for so long? I mean bloody hell she looks like one of those Cheshire cats!" "Stumps me" he replied, "Hopefully she'll calm down. soon though, because if she is still like this when Lily arrives she'll bounce out the window."  
  
"Oy!" Scarlet poked them both as she finished talking to Mrs Potter "I heard that! When do Lily and Remus get here?"  
  
"Well lily should be here soon" said James "But Moony."  
  
"Well, it's a full moon tonight!" finished off Sirius  
  
"Aww poor little Remus" she crooned  
  
"Why are you getting so maternal at the moment, first babying me and now Lupin?"  
  
"I'm allowed, I'm a girl aren't I?" she asked them  
  
"You are?" teased James  
  
"She definitely snogs like one!" laughed Sirius  
  
"How would you know if a guy snogged any differently to a girl unless you've snogged one yourself!" James answered "Scarlet, I think you're dating a poof!"  
  
"I am not gay!!!"  
  
Scarlet cuddled a disgruntled Sirius. "There, there baby Siri we know you're not gay!"  
  
"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP PICKING ON ME!" he roared  
  
"We have to pick on someone when Peters not here" she replied giving him an apologetic peck on the lips.  
  
Scarlet had an obvious dislike for Peter Pettigrew, who followed Sirius and James round like a servant and worshipped the ground they walked on. She found his self-belittling aggravating and his pathetic personality annoying as it was so very different from her own. rather flamboyant one.  
  
"Now" said James "I'm starving, who wants lunch?" 


	3. Coffee and lily's arrival

Lily's arrival had been slightly less eventful compared to Scarlets, as she was a much quieter person by nature, not to say she was quiet but in comparison to Scarlets LOUD personality she appeared almost shy. This seemed a relief to Mrs Potter who had been wondering how much more noise her head could take.  
  
The four of them now sat around eating freshly baked cookies and drinking coffee whilst listening to a .,.  
  
("What's it called again lily?" asked Sirius  
  
"A radio" sighed Lily exasperated, how many times she told them that she couldn't keep track)  
  
(That's the one!) A radio, some muggle toy that played music and had a voice coming from it. The three of them sat looking at it wondering where the sound came from. Lily had given up trying to explain and allowed them to think it came from little pixies inside. James kept trying to talk to them, with no success.  
  
(One of the things wizards miss out on is music, well good music anyway, after all how could anyone cope without Good charlotte *Drools on Benji*, All American Rejects, Linkin Park, 12 Stones, Evanescence, the poor people no wonder so many go insane. And back to the story)  
  
"So Lily, how's your holiday been?" said James glancing shyly at her (awww bless him)  
  
"Not too bad except Petunia keeps accusing me of casting spells and trying to kill her. I wish!" Lily mumbled cheerfully through a mouth full. "These cookies are good!"  
  
"Not as good as this coffee!" Scarlet beamed pouring a third cup (Ever wondered why she is so high, think; Character based on me, obviously loves coffee)  
  
"Red Girl, don't you think that's enough coffee? You'll be up all night!"  
  
"NO" snapped Scarlet " Just leave the coffee, its mine okay? JUST LEAVE* deep breathing* THE COFFEE *deep breathing*ALONE!!!" (I'm not that possessive am I? Please say no)  
  
"Umm someone call St. Mungos! Coffee obsessed lunatic in here!" exclaimed a slightly alarmed Sirius and Scarlet smiled as if she was coming out of a trance. The others stared curiously at her.  
  
"What was that about" enquired a gob smacked lily.  
  
"What about?" *smiling more*  
  
"The whole coffee is mine, thing?" she said as the other nodded.  
  
"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about." *grinning *  
  
"Never mind" said Sirius trying to change the subject, "Fourth year Hogwarts! Aren't we getting old and sensible"  
  
"Umm look who's talking Mr. Play-tricks-on-the-teacher" taunted James  
  
"You can't talk!" replied Sirius both boys were the ringleaders of the Marauders and both equally devoted to cause trouble, although Sirius didn't quite know quite when to stop whilst James had his boundaries. Scarlet also enjoyed playing pranks but she never became as famous at Hogwarts for being a prankster as they did.  
  
"So then you two what tricks have you got planned for this term?" asked Scarlet  
  
The boys glanced at each other and emptied out there pockets, not only was there a collection of trick sweets (think Fred and George in modern Hogwarts), Dung bombs and little explosions but a collection of leaflets and brochures advertising all sorts of useful gadgets - useful in a dull potions lesson that's when, such us inerasable quills (for sprawling on walls) password ink ( writing only appears when someone says the correct password) bee swarms bees that appear no sting but cause big disruption) and many, many more. 


	4. soot, and Moony arrives

Two days later (time goes fast when your on coffee!) Remus appeared looking slightly weary but also extremely glad to be there. As he stepped out of the sooty fireplace covered from head to toe in dirt, (he had got lost and arrived in the lounge fire that was often used for fires, rather than the front fireplace aka guest entrance) James looked at him and chuckled,  
  
"Hold on! I have an idea!" he said and yelled down the stairs "Everyone! Lupins here!"  
  
And in due course of time, as expected by James, Scarlet pounded down the stairs and gave him a big hug. Moony looked at her curiously whilst James laughed, and pointed at her robes, which were now covered in soot.  
  
"You bastard Jimmy!" yelled a irritated Scarlet  
  
"No-one calls me Jimmy and gets away with it" he replied furiously pulling out his wand  
  
Lupin interrupted nervously. "Ummm guys you realise we aren't allowed to do magick out of school?"  
  
"Alright, Alright" said James still glaring at Scarlet "I can't believe you- you called me Jimmy!"  
  
Scarlet smirked but noting the livid look in his eyes stopped and muttering under her breath apologised. "I'm sorry." she forced out and then looked down at herself "But look at my robes they're wrecked!"  
  
"Nah, not at all, if you go change mum will sort them out, and yours too Moony!"  
  
Lupin changing in James' room suddenly turned to find the door opening.  
  
"I thought I heard you!" lily smiled, and then took a second take as he was only wearing boxers. "Oh my!" and she wolf whistled (tee hee hee, wolf whistled get it?)  
  
Lupin blushed pink, and lily turned away for his sake. "I'll be downstairs," she said picturing his tanned six-pack in her minds eye. I'd never of thought what a wonderful package was under his robes she thought dreamily.  
  
Sirius was downstairs trying to teach his supposedly 'magic circus rat' to do tricks although the other had warned him it was just a scam. When Lily walked in he was in the process of trying to teach it to rollover, fed up in fact he was the only one rolling over, trying to set the rat an example. Lily grinned.  
  
"That's not how you go about it!" she exclaimed laughing and she grabbed a piece of cheese out of thin air (actually what do rats eat?).And put it in the rats sniff range, before turning it in circles and the rat followed. "There's a good boy! Here have some cheese" The rat ate it greedily and looked expectantly at her for more. She picked him up and plonked him in Sirius's lap. "You try it!"  
  
Sirius gazed at her open mouthed he had been trying constantly for the past hour or so to get the stupid rat off its fat backside. "Oh, well, right, yeah, I knew that!" he said stiffly as he tried with succession to get the rat to twist around. He looked up as the door opened.  
  
"Moony!!" Sirius yelled jumping off the couch and, dropping the rat which was then forgotten about till later that evening, to give him a hug, which he embarrassedly changed into a high five!! (Boys. Pathetic really) and when James joined them the party was complete. Except,  
  
"Hey where did Scarlet get to?" asked Sirius  
  
"Oh she had a little accident with soot!" said James "but she should be here now!"  
  
"I am, I am, don't worry" she said staring daggers at James who turned away.  
  
"Right then, since everyone who is coming is here I suggest we do something!" said Sirius  
  
"Of course we'll do something" replied James "What is the question"  
  
Sirius walked outside, thinking to himself. And before long it started to pour down bucket loads of rain in a fluke summer rainstorm. He dashed back inside and the others were laughing and grinning at him.  
  
"Go clean up!" said Scarlet "Or I won't snog you!"  
  
Well what option did the poor fellow have, how could he live without me, I mean Scarlet, kissing him and so he vanished appearing again a few minutes later with full expectations of a kiss - which he received and sparkling eyes (sexy little pad foot!)  
  
"I know what we can do!" he exclaimed mischievously.  
  
"What?" said the others in one voice  
  
"Well."  
  
READ ON FOR MORE!!! HEE HEE THIS STORY IS SOOO CRAP; GIVE ME IDEAS I NEED THEM! 


End file.
